Replaceable wear liners are often incorporated into cone crushers to form the crushing surfaces used to crush various materials. Cone crushers typically comprise of an assembly that rotates about a stationary shaft resulting in a gyratory motion which is harnessed to crush material as it traverses between crushing surfaces in the crushing chamber where the replaceable wear liners are located. Material to be crushed is effectively reduced into smaller dimensions as a result of being subjected to compression between the tapered crushing surfaces of the crushing chamber. The reduced material then exits from a gap between the crushing surfaces sometimes called the “closed side setting” where the minimum width of the reduced material is predetermined by manipulating the closed side setting in accordance with the desired geometry of the reduced material. The final product consists of material that possesses the desired geometry or ratio of length to width to thickness for various applications such as road surfacing, paving, landscaping and so forth.
Over time the replaceable wear liner may begin to deteriorate such that the space between the crushing surfaces become distorted which consequently reduces the crushers ability to produce the desired geometry resulting in irregular or substandard final product material. Substandard product may require that the replaceable wear liner be serviced or replaced. Consequently, the time required to properly address wear issues equates to significant economic loss both in terms of maintenance and production loss.
In the prior art, U.S Pat. Nos. 5,967,431 and 6,123,279 as well as U.S Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0136865, 2008/0041994 and 2008/0041995 are herein incorporated by reference for all that they contain which disclose cone crushers that may be compatible with the present invention. U.S Patent Publication No. 2008/0041992 and No. 2008/0041993 are also incorporated by reference for all that they contain.